


Micool!

by Arcane_Silence



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: First Time Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Please like comment idk, Some rage, Sweet, gavin free - Freeform, michael jones - Freeform, no hate please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Silence/pseuds/Arcane_Silence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first time writing , for a friend wish me luck; Michael jones has a rage quit with many games but when he goes back against his enemy The Impossible Game, he plans to beat heaven level...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Micool!

"SWISS FUCKING CHEESE!!!" Michael says as he throws his chair "5 YEARS AND I'M BACK AT THIS SHIT AGAIN!!!!!" He yelled as Gavin pops his head through the door and smiles kindly "Micool! I finished my slow mo guys and x-ray and vav editing, wannna do somethin-- what the bloody hell micool? Are you okay?" He asked now concerned with his friend blushing.

"Go away Gavin!" Michael growls still very angry with the game and he sits on the floor head in his hands and he feels someone wraps their arms around his waist and Michael blushes slightly trying to hide it. "Its okay micool, that game is evil and you beat number 4 its okay" Gavin smiles and laughs slightly making Michael chuckle "yeah thats true..." he smiles.

Michael turns himself slightly to face Gavin, who is smiling like the idiot Michael calls him to be. He leans close to Gavin's face who was now staring into Michael's eyes with an innocent look, slightly and he makes a slight squeak "micool....!" "Shut up gavin" Michael says and acrs like he's going to bite him but pulls into a kiss with the British, Gavin blushes deeply and whimpers into Michael's mouth. Michael smiles and holds him close, as Gavin wraps his arms around Michael's neck, as he breaks for air and Gavin whines. " I need to breathe gav" Michael chuckled, as he pouts slightly; after the moment for air Michael hugs Gavin "thanks man" Michael sighed with a smile cuddling him. "Your welcome" Gavin says but adds at the end.

 

"Micool..." he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know how this went so im super worried


End file.
